KFP - The monster in me
by LadyPeach7
Summary: Something is wrong with our Dragon Warrior. A dark creature lives in him, which he can't control.
1. Chapter 1

The story opens up with Po and the Five walk down the steps of the Jade Mountain.

Po: *yawns and stretches* Another day ruined, guys. It's so boring!

Tigress: *sarcastically* How about, if you go to the Chorh-Gom Prison and ask a bandit, who want to play with you today?

Po: *confused* Are you serious? I can't go to the prison and pick one of the bandits, just to enjoy my day!

Tigress: *rolls her eyes and sighs* I give up! *walks away*

Monkey: *whispers to Po* I think, she was just sarcastically.

Po: *understands now* Oh!

Mr. Ping: *runs panicky to the group* Po! I need your help!

Po: *sighs* Aw, but dad! I have no time to cook in the restaurant today!

Mr. Ping: *shakes his head* No, son! It's urgent! There are bandits in my restaurant. I could flee but...

Po: *interrupts him* What? Bandits? *readies his fists* I'm on it. Come on, guys! We have work to do! *runs off with them and yells to his father* See ya, Dad!

Mr. Ping takes a step as if to call after him as well, but he says nothing. He sighs as he stands alone in the steps.

Po runs with the Fife across the village until they reach the noodle restaurant. When they enter it, they notice some pig bandits who rob Po's father.

Pig Bandit: *takes a copper wok* I think, we will earn lots of money, guys. Come on, hurry up, before the Dragon Warrior and the Five are here. *turns around and notices Po and the Five* Oh, no! *sighs*

Po: *smirks and folds his arms* Don't you guys know, that today is Sunday? The restaurant is closed!

Pig Bandit: *sarcastically* Oh, sorry! We didn't know that! We will go now and come tomorrow back. *thinks* Hmm... How about in the early forenoon?

Po: *and thinks* Well, ok, but not too early, because I have to meditate at 6 clock with Master Shifu. And then...

Tigress: *facepalm and interrupts him* PO!

Po: *confused* What?

Monkey: *whispers* It was sarcasm!

Po: *embarrassed* Oh! *takes a fighting stance* Sorry, guys, but we will give you today a lesson!

The pig bandits take some metal weapons.

Pig Bandit: *looks unexciting* Oh, really?

Po: *smirks* Yeah, really!

Pig Bandit: *sighs* Why everything must end with violence? *walks in a relaxing way to Po and looks very long into his eyes*

Po: *looks confused* Emmm... Should be something happen today?

Pig Bandit: Oh, yes! *growls and hits Po with the copper wok across the face* Do you like it?

The Five are shocked as their best friend was hit. Tigress is about to attack, but Po lifts his arm and stops her with a lowered head to the ground.

Tigress: *looks confused* Po, what... *sees that something is wrong with Po*

A dark aura forms around the panda.

Tigress: *asks carefully* Po? Are you alright?

Po: *chuckles darkly* He, he, he. But of course. *lifts the head up and looks darkly to the pig bandit* I feel never... *his fangs and his claws get longer, his breathing increases and his green eyes change to red*...better! ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

The pig bandits and the Five look shocked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on KFP - The monster in me...

Po's fangs and his claws get longer, his breathing increases and his green eyes change to red, he roars* ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

The pig bandits and the Five look shocked at him.

Pig Bandit: *looks at him with horror* What the...

Po walks threatening to him and comes with every step near and near to him.

Pig Bandit: * steps back and falls on the ground* Don't come near. Let me alone! *crawls back* Stay back!

But Po ignores him and walks near.

Po: *grabs him by the neck and lifts him up* Now show me the place of your body where I should hurt you.

Pig Bandit: *with a croaking voice* Please, let me go!

The other pig bandits attack Po to help their chef, but Po kicks they all on the ground.

Po: *smirks* What? You losers too? No, I will keep you up as dessert. But first... *looks to the chef bandit* ...I will have business with you, my friend. *chokes him firmly on the neck*

The pig bandit gets no air and tries to get free.

Tigress: *noties that and grabs Po by the arm* Po, enough! You will kill him!

Po: *smirks and presses harder* That is that, what I trying to do. He he he...

Tigress: *tries to stop him* Po, let him go! What's wrong with you? Stop it! *jumps on him but is kicked by him on the ground* AAAAAAArgh...

The rest of the Five attack him to but are just kicked the ground like Tigress. They all look up to Po.

Po looks at them with an I'm sorry look and hesitates, but after a long moment his expression goes cold again.

Po: *looks back to the pig bandit* Where were we? Oh, yeah. *is about to kill him, as he hears a familiar voice*

?: Po?

Po: *turns around and notices his father* Dad?

Mr. Ping: *looks worried* What are you doing, son?

Po: Dad, I...

Mr. Ping: *comes near to him* Be a good boy, Po. Calm down. I will cook for you dumplings. Calm down. I know you are a good boy. You are my little panda. Right, Po?

Po: *calms down and turns back to normal* Arrrgh... What happened? *rubs his head and passes out*

All his friends run to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Some time later, Po is woken by a wet cloth placing on his forehead, to find himself inside the Hall of Heroes of the Jade Palace at the Moon Pool. He spots Master Shifu sits in front of the pool, looking relaxed into the water. Po notices, that he is bandaged and covered with acupuncture needles and begins removing them. Shifu raises his head slightly, when one of the needles falls on the floor.

Po: *sits straight up* Master Shifu? *groans a little* Argh... *rubs the head* My head hurts!

Shifu: *stands up, walks to him and tries to give him a spoon of medicine* Here, take it!

Po: *tries to dodge* Yeah... like you're going to get me to drink thaaaaaaa! *is sticked by Shifu with a needle in his forehead, making his eyes bulge and his mouth pop wide open.

Shifu: *tosses the medicine in his mouth and yanks out the needle, making him swallow* You're lucky to be alive, panda.

Po: *disgusted from the medicine* Bääh... Whatever you gave me, it tastes disgusting.

Shifu: *sits down on the floor and close the eyes* Would it be better for you to have headache, which come from Yan Wang?

Po: *looks confused* Yan Wang? Who is that?

Shifu: *looks at Po* Don't you feel him? He is in you!

Po: *more confused* What are you talking about?

Shifu: *stunned* I am surprised, that you can't feel his power!

Po: *hears suddenly whispering noises inside his head and cries out in pain* Arrrgh... *crawls towards to the pool, sticks his head into the water and pulls out to take air* Argh...

Shifu: *gazes at him* Hmm... Perhaps you feel him.

Po: What are you mean? *looks at his reflection in the water and it changes into that of a monster panda, who smirks evilly at his normal self* What the... *crawls scared away from the pool* What's going on? *breathes heavily and his fangs start to grow*

Shifu: *tries to calm him down* Po, calm down. If the demon feels you're upset, then you will turn into a monster.

Po: *calms down* Ok! I'm fine! Wait a minute! What? *looks at Shifu* A demon?

Shifu: *sighs* Let me explain!

A 2-D animated sequence begins.

Shifu (Voice Over): The demon Yan Wang is the god of death and the ruler off Diyu. He is also known as Yanluo Wang. He is not only the ruler but also the judge of the underworld and passes judgment on all the dead.

The demon Yan Wang is shown as a judge, who sits on his throne and decides whom he should choose to die.

Shifu (Voice Over): He always appears in a male form, and his minions include a judge who holds in his hands a brush and a book listing every soul and the allotted death date for every life. If he feels fear or anger, then he will appear in the mortal body and kill the rival.

End of 2-D animated sequence.

Po: *stares worried at Shifu* How can I cast him out?

Shifu: *thinks* I don't know, but I can research a little in the Cave of Mysteries. Be here in the hall and don't go anywhere. I will be soon back. *walks to the cave*

Po: *tries to stay calm* Ok, I'm fine I'm the Dragon Warrior and nothing will control me. *feels suddenly lots of pain in his body* Arrgh... What's going on? *goes on the floor and cries loudly* AAAAAAAAAAH! *turns again in a monster, stands up and licks the lips* Mmmh... I think it's the best times to go hunting. *leaves the hall of heroes and follows Shifu*


	4. Chapter 4

Down in the Cave of Mysteries, Shifu arrives with a torch in the hand in the corridor of ten-thousand scrolls.

Shifu: *sighs* That will be a long reading today. I think I will start with one hundred twenty-one. *takes the scroll and opens it* Wow, found it. *begins to read* Well, the only change to cast the demon out is... Hmm...? *looks confused* ...LOVE? *continues to read* The only thing, what Yan Wang really hates is love. If the person, who is possessed by Wang Yan hears the words "I love you!" from a most beloved person, then the demon will leave body and disappears. *closes the scroll* That's it!

Po arrives in the monster form, unbeknownst to Shifu.

Shifu: *thinks* Hmm, but who is the person, whom Po loves more?

Monster Po: *stands directly behind Shifu and smirks evilly* I think it's not you.

Before Shifu can react, monster Po knocks him out.

Monster Po: *chuckles evilly* I hate small sniffer, who know too much about me.

Little later Shifu wakes up to find out, that he is locked up in the prison of Jade Palace.

Shifu: *notices the monster Po, who stands in front of the grid* Po?

Monster Po: *laughs evilly* Ha ha ha ha ha. No, Master Shifu! For you it's, Yan Wang.

Shifu: *stands up and walks to the grid* You will not get away with it. Let Po free and go back, where you came from.

Monster Po: *smirks* Well, do you know what? I think I like it there. Maybe I should stay in this body forever. I'll tell you why I have taken the body of the dragon warrior. Because he is the most powerful of all and gets always hurt. Especially, the feelings. I mean love feelings. And I hate love feelings. I hate love.

Shifu: *smirks slyly* Well, then I have to say something to you!

Monster Po: *folds the arms* And what is it?

Shifu: *sighs and looks at him* I love you, Po!

Monster Po: *looks unimpressed at Shifu* Hmmm... Sorry, Master Shifu! But I think, that your three magic words not working on me.

Shifu: *looks failed and thinks* But I thought that...

Monster Po: *laughs* Ha ha ha ha ha! You thought, that the dragon warrior loves you? Believe me, he does it! But not so much how the other special person. And I think I will start with him to bring him to the Diyu. Don't worry, Master Shifu. You're staying here, so you can't see it. *grins evilly*

Shifu gives him a long, burning glare.

Monster Po: Isn't that nice of me? *walks away with an evil laugh* Ha ha ha ha ha!


	5. Chapter 5

Shifu: *tries to get free and shakes the grid* Can't quit. I have to stop him. *hears someone singing and notices Zeng*

Zeng: *dances with a broom and sings*

Well I'm just outa school  
Like I'm real real cool  
Gotta dance like a fool  
Got the message that I gotta be  
A wild one*swings the broom and takes a fighting stance*

Ooh yeah, baby, I'm a wild one

Shifu: *calls him* Zeng! Zeng!

Zeng: *runs with the broom to him* Master Shifu? What are you doing here?

Shifu: *sarcastic* I meditate. Romantic, isn't it? *yells* Let me out of here!

Zeng: Yes, Master Shifu! *opens the door*

Shifu: *walks out* Where is he?

Zeng: *confused* Who?

Shifu: *yells again* Po!

Zeng: *scared* In the village.

Shifu: *rolls eyes* Where exactly?

Zeng: *gulps fearfully* At Mr. Ping's noodle restaurant.

Shifu: *thinks* Oh, no! Ping is the one, who Po loves more than anyone else.

Zeng: *confused* I don't understand, Master Shifu!

Shifu: I don't have time to explain, Zeng! Ping is in mortal danger. I have to go. *is about to leave* Oh, before I forget. No singing at work, Zeng. The floor must be swept perfectly. *begins to run*

Zeng: *sighs and whispers* Just like always.

Shifu: *stops, turns stunned around to him and asks menacingly* Excuse me? What did you say?

Zeng: *crouches scared* Nothing!

Shifu: *walks to him and gets in Zeng's face* I ask you now again. What did you say?

Zeng: *looks shy* Just like always.

Shifu: *yells at him* What do you mean with that?

Zeng: *panically* Just like you always say to me. "Zeng, sweep the stairs! Zeng, draw my bath! Zeng, find my buttons! No, the other buttons."

Shifu: *shrugs annoyed with the ear* You are so lucky, that I don't have time to fire you. *says with a threatening voice* When I come back, everything is swept here! *yells* Do you understand me, your highness?

Zeng: *gulps fearfully* Yes, Master Shifu!

Shifu: Good! *tries to calm down* Inner peace, inner peace. Ufffffff... *runs away*

Zeng: *sweeps the floor and grumbles * Maybe I should quit? Just far away from the ungrateful Shifu!

Shifu: *runs the long stairs of the Jade Mountain up* I hope I'm not late!


	6. Chapter 6

Monster Po: *arrives in front of Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, where he scares two citizens, who run quickly away* Well, I think I will turn first to normal! *turns to normal* After all, I don't want, that someone have a panic attack. *walks into the Noodle Shop, he looks around and is soon spotted by Mr. Ping*

Mr. Ping: *runs to him* Po, just in time. I need your help. *hands him two bowls of noodles* Table eight.

Po walks up to a table with the noodles, still controlled by Yan Wang. At the table are a male goose and a female pig.

Po: *sighs and gives them the bowls* Here you go.

Female Pig **:** *smiles* Ooh, these look delicious! Thank you, Po.

Male Goose: Thank you, Po!

Po walks with a dark aura to Ping, who cooks a new soup in the kitchen, as he hears something, that makes him very angry.

Female Pig: *says to the goose* This soup never has enough salt.

Po growls and his fangs slowly longer.

Female Pig: *just continues to complain* And they could put more tables in here, if Po wouldn't the waiter.

Po: *gets more angry, his green eyes turn to blood red and he whispers quietly* Shut up! Shut up!

Female Pig: *looks at her bowl thoroughly* I just hope, that Po didn't have his thumb stuck in the bowl again.

Po: *roars and turns back to a monster* AAAAAAAAAAArrrg…

All customers gasp and get scared.

Monster Po: *looks angry at the female pig* Watch out, loudmouth. Be glad, that I haven't stuck my thumb in your mouth.

Female Pig: * screams in panic* AAAAAAAAAAAAh, the Dragon Warrior is a monster! A monster!

All customers scream and leave quickly the noodle shop.

Mr. Ping: *runs out of the kitchen* My customers! Po, what are you doing?

Monster Po: *turns with a dark grin to him* What do you think, Ping? Or should I better say "Dad" to you?

Mr. Ping: *looks at him fearfully* P-P-Po?

Monster Po: *walks menacingly to him, while Ping walks scared back* I can't believe, that a goose can thwart whole my plan! *grabs him by the neck*

Mr. Ping: *croaks and tries to get free* Graaaagh...

Monster Po: *giggles evilly* Don't worry, Ping! In my world, there is enough space for everyone. And for you, I'll find one, too. *unsheathes his sharp, long claws* This will not hurt.

Mr. Ping closes his eyes. Po snarls, ready to strike him. Suddenly...

?: Yan Wang!


	7. Chapter 7

Monster Po stops. It was Shifu, who stands inside the entrance to the shop and breathes heavily.

Shifu: *challenges him* Turn around, Yan Wang! Turn and fight!

Monster Po: *growls* If you dare to come closer, I'll kill the goose. *presses more on Ping's neck*

Mr. Ping: *strangled* AAArrgh...

Shifu: *gasps worried and growls* Let him go and face me, Yan Wang.

Monster Po: *just ignores him and looks at Ping* Good by, old chatter.

Mr. Ping: *closes his eyes* Oh, no, please don't!

Monster Po: *unsheathes his claws again to kill Ping* Grrrrr... *is suddenly hit by Shifu with a bowl on the head and growls angry in pain * AAAARRRGh...

Shifu: *just continues to challenge him* I said turn around and face me! *throws again a bowl at him* Come on, Yan Wang! Fight if you dare!

Monster Po continues to ignore him, but growls in pain by every hit.

Shifu: I said, fight! *throws again with enough force*

Monster Po: *gets enough, casts Ping to aside and roars angrily at Shifu* ROAAAAAAAAAR...

Shifu: *smirks* That's good! Come and fight!

Po: *charges at him and roars* ROARRR...

Shifu just stands relaxed, as would he wait for something. As Monster Po is just 4 meters away from him, Shifu puts himself quickly in a kung fu position.

Shifu: *yells* NOW!

Suddenly, Crane flies down with full speed at Monster Po and hinders his balance. Monster Po falls down and gives the five enough time to grab him. Po roars and tries to get free, but the Five push him to the ground.

Shifu: *runs to Ping* Mr. Ping, you must say to Po, that you love him. You are the only person, who can heal him.

Tigress: *tries to push Monster Po down and yells* We can't hold him any longer.

Shifu: *in panic* Mr. Ping, please quickly.

Mr. Ping: *walks worried to Monster Po and looks into his eyes* Po, my son. I love you.


	8. new Chapter 8 (26082015)

Tigress: *tries to push Monster Po down and yells* We can't hold him any longer.

Shifu: *in panic* Mr. Ping, please quickly.

Mr. Ping: *walks worried to Monster Po and looks into his eyes* Po, my son. I love you.

Monster Po: *begins to roar in pain* ROAAAAAAAAAAR….

Shifu: *walks to him and looks down at him* Give up, Yan Wang. It's over.

Monster Po: *tries to fight against the pain* No, it's not over! I'll never give up. Never! The Dragon Warrior is mine. *turns to normal*

Po: I belong only to me, Yan Wang! *turns back to a monster and tries to fight *

Monster Po: *tries to deal with him* Come on, Dragon Warrior. Together we will rule whole China. Or maybe the whole world. You will get everything, what you need. *turns to normal*

Po: *looks to his friends and smiles to them* I already have, what I need. This is the last warning, Yan Wang. Give up! *turns to a monster*

Monster Po: *yells* Never!

Po: *echo voice appears* Then you give me no choice.

Monster Po: *confused* What are you mean? What are you doing? Wait! No!

Po: *says his famous slogan* Skadoosh!

Monster Po: *scream in pain* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *turns to normal*

Po: *lies exhausted on the ground* Uffffffh, it's over. *looks to his friends, who smile at him* Yan Wang will never return to here.

Shifu, the five and Mr. Ping run to him and help him up.

Tigress: *hugs him* You are back! *pulls quickly away* Oh, and I really glad about that.

Po: *smiles lovely* Thank you, Tigress!

Shifu: *looks confused at him* Panda, I thought the words would banish Yan Wang.

Po: *smiles* The words have weakened him and I did the rest.

Shifu: Oh. *smiles* But you must know, Po! I really love you.*puts his paw on Po's belly* my son.

Po: *smiles* Thank you, Master Shifu! But I know that, because I saw it in your eyes, as you said that to me.

Both look at each other in a smiling way.

Mr. Ping: *walks to his kitchen and return to his work, as if nothing is happen* Who is hungry?

The End


End file.
